thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest Detectives in the World
The Greatest Detectives in the World is the 6th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on October 29, 2004. Summary Miller goes on the hunt for missing girl Tara Connelly and Faith tries a series of approaches to get Barton to reveal the girl's whereabouts until Miller returns to finish off the con that gets Barton to give it up. Although they're both still shaken up by the shooting, neither Brendan nor Grace is willing to discuss it or get some counseling. Finney makes sure that his son's shoot comes up clean in the IAB investigation. At Sasha's house, a picture of the knife that Maritza planted on Mann accidentally falls into Ty's hands, but he doesn't realize the implication of his find. Over his protests, Carlos gets admitted into Mercy for overnight observation of his head injury, with Holly vowing to stay by his side. A guilty Faith looks on as Finney arrests Maritza for Mann's murder. NBC Press Release DETECTIVES RACE AGAINST TIME TO FIND SERIAL SLAYER'S LATEST INTENDED VICTIM; AIDAN QUINN AND CHRIS ELLIOTT GUEST STAR -- Detective Yokas (Molly Price) and her intense partner, Detective Miller (guest star Aidan Quinn, "Legends of the Fall"), race against the clock when they play mind games with a clever serial killer (as Barton, guest star Chris Elliott) to convince him to reveal the hidden location of his latest victim. It soon becomes clear that Miller and the slayer are locked in a cat-and-mouse game dating back for years. Meanwhile, Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) recovers from yet another knock on the head while Officer Finney (Josh Stewart) becomes a hero for his killshot of a criminal. Coby Bell, Cara Buono, Nia Long and Tia Texada star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *Sully (Skipp Suduth), Bosco (Jason Wiles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode Music *Green Day "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" Quotes :Miller (to Yokas about Jeffrey): Go talk to him. :Yokas: Me? :Miller: Yeah. Yeah, you. :Yokas: No. I've never interrogated a prisoner before. :Miller: You're what we have. Jelly's busy with the Finney shooting and if I go in there, I might kill him which would leave us with nothing. ---- :Jeffrey: Miller is the best of the best. "The world's greatest detectives," right? ---- :Jeffrey (to Yokas): Good cop, bad cop. Nicely done. :Yokas: Look, neither one of us feels much like playing good cop, so don't push your luck. ---- :Jeffrey (to Yokas): Do you know that he visits her grave? :Yokas: Who? :Jeffrey: Miller. He visits Rebecca's grave. Sometimes he'll just go there and he'll sit all by himself. (Miller walks in) Oh, look who's not so busy anymore. ---- :Miller (to Jeffrey): Smile, jag-off. (takes Jeffrey's picture) You're under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Hatfield. Get up. Take everything out of your pockets and remove any jewelry. :Jeffrey: Okay, see, sweetheart, this is called procedure. :Yokas: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during any questioning. ---- :Jeffrey (to Miller): Hey, where are you going? :Miller: I'm a lieutenant of police. I don't have time for games. :Jeffrey: This is not a game! ---- :Dr. Fields (to Carlos): You're gonna be all right. :Carlos: I told you, I'm a pro. I get hit in the head all the time. :Dr. Fields: You do? :Carlos: Umm, yeah? ---- :Carlos (to Dr. Fields): You said I was gonna be okay. :Dr. Fields: Repeated head trauma's serious. :Carlos: I don't get hit all the time. I exaggerate a lot. ---- :Davis (to Capt. Finney): We were just telling him how there's no shame in seeing a counselor after a trauma like this. :Capt. Finney: don't be ridiculous. This young man's been waiting for this moment since he could walk. :Finney: Told you I was good, Davis. I don't want to see any damn shrink. :Davis: Right. My bad. ---- :Finney (to Grace): What happened? :Grace: Like you, nothing I want to remember. Good night. :Finney: Grace, wait. Now, look, are you all right? :Grace: It was 15 minutes in a bathroom, Finney. Get over yourself. ---- :Jeffrey: You know, when I got here, I was really angry. But now I'm just very disappointed. I expected a lot more from you people. I was in Dubuque, Iowa. And I saw this documentary on your little Son of Sam and the detective being interviewed was sitting underneath that big banner "the greatest detectives in the world." And that's why I came here. That's why I came to New York. ---- :Yokas (to Jeffrey): This is a game to you. :Jeffrey: Yeah, life and death. The ultimate game. ---- :Jeffrey (to Yokas): I didn't want this from you! I came here to be stopped! I wanted Miller to stop me! The best of the best! :Yokas: You don't want to be stopped, Jeffrey! You think this is a game! And in a half an hour, all you will have done is hurt someone who is weaker than you! And if that somehow makes you feel important, then God… God help you. ---- :Jeffrey (to Miller): See… I kinda feel like you and me are very much alike. We're both very driven men. :Miller: You and I are nothing alike. You rat bastard, son of a bitch. After I bring her home alive, I'm gonna male you real sorry you ever came to New York. ---- :Capt. Finney: Sergeant Cruz, you're under arrest for the murder of Donald Mann. Confiscate her weapon. Cuff her. Now get her out of here. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes